Do You Want To Build A Snowman?
by sellarosella
Summary: Ketika seorang kakak semakin menjauh, adalah tugas seorang adik untuk menahannya.


Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

This fan fiction contains a few lyrical changes to 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman' which is created and owned by Walt Disney Records. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the song and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Segala hal tidak pernah mudah bila sudah menyangkut Akashi Seijuurou.

Di usianya yang masih belia—baru tujuh belas—ia seharusnya bisa bersenang-senang seperti kebanyakan remaja lain. Membuat ulah, bermain di _game centre_, pergi karaoke, ikut kencan buta, punya pacar, dan masih banyak lagi. Tetapi alih-alih bersenang-senang, ia malah menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk belajar. Belajar di sekolah, belajar mewarisi perusahaan, pokoknya belajar.

Ia tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak tanggung jawab yang diserahkan padanya. Ibu kandungnya meninggal di hari ia dilahirkan dan ayahnya menyusul ketika ia berusia dua belas tahun. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengeluh karena dalam kurun waktu setahun, perusahaan keluarga Akashi akan jadi miliknya secara sah.

Mengerti kan kenapa ia tidak henti-hentinya belajar?

"Nii-_chin_, cepat beritahu di mana kau menyembunyikan _maiubou_-ku."

Oh, ia hampir lupa. Ia juga memiliki lima adik adopsi yang berusia tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, masih SMP, manja, dan beberapa bahkan sangat suka mencari perhatian. Terutama perhatian Akashi.

"Atsushi—" Akashi berkata sembari menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat di atas _keyboard_. "—pertumbuhanmu bisa terhambat kalau kau terus makan _maiubou_."

Pemuda itu—Murasakibara Atsushi—mengerjap malas. Ia terlihat seperti akan menguap kapan saja. "Aku nggak keberatan, Nii-_chin_. Tinggiku kan sudah dua meter."

Dua iris berbeda warna milik Akashi memicing, menatap salah satu adiknya tajam. "Aku tidak suka dibantah."

Tampaknya Murasakibara sadar bahwa _mood_ Akashi sedang tidak begitu bagus. Karena ia adik yang baik dan selalu menuruti perkataan kakaknya, jadi ia tidak mau mengganggu lebih dari ini. Bagaimana pun, wajah Akashi saat marah bukanlah pemandangan yang enak dilihat. Mengangguk pelan, ia keluar dari ruang baca Akashi dengan wajah cemberut.

Murasakibara berhenti sejenak di depan pintu dan bergumam, "Nii-_chin_ masih sibuk belajar. Padahal hari ini hari natal."

Akashi tertegun mendengar kalimat itu. Belum sempat ia menahan Murasakibara untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataannya, lelaki itu sudah menutup pintu. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa tujuan Murasakibara menemuinya. Benarkah hanya untuk _maiubou_? Lantas mengapa berkata seperti itu padanya? Pasti bukan karena kesepian karena Murasakibara bukan tipe yang mudah kesepian hanya karena Akashi gila belajar.

Benar, kan?

Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kejadian tadi, kembali fokus ke berkas-berkas tentang perusahaan yang diberikan oleh asisten almarhum ayahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi salah seorang adiknya—yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di ruang baca—memanggilnya. Apa ia terlalu fokus hingga tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka?

"Ada apa mencariku, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi ketika sudah lewat beberapa detik dan lelaki bersurai hijau di hadapannya—Midorima Shintarou—tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Nii-_san_."

Kemudian hening lagi.

Yah, Akashi tahu Midorima memang punya kebiasaan bertele-tele. Bukan karena Midorima tidak tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan, melainkan karena lelaki itu sulit mengungkapkan isi pikirannya. Akashi penasaran apa semua pengidap _tsundere_ seperti Midorima.

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya waktu untuk main-main."

"Aku tidak punya lawan main shogi _nanodayo_," sembur Midorima cepat dengan wajah agak memerah. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang _lucky item_ hari ini—boneka salju dari kain—bergerak membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang baik-baik saja.

"Lantas?" Pertanyaan itu kedengaran bodoh di telinga Akashi meski ia sendiri yang menanyakan. Kenapa pula Midorima merasa perlu bercerita padanya soal hal-hal tidak penting begitu?

Lelaki berkacamata itu mendengus, nyaris memutar mata jika Akashi tidak lebih dulu melotot padanya. "Aku sedang mencari lawan main shogi, Nii-_san_."

Akashi mengerjap. Oh, begitu rupanya. "Aku yakin aku sudah memberitahumu aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain. Itu artinya shogi juga tidak bisa."

Sekilas, raut wajah Midorima tampak kecewa dan terluka, namun sedetik kemudian dua hal itu hilang tak berbekas. "Baiklah _nanodayo_."

Ketika Midorima berbalik untuk keluar, Akashi berujar santai, "Lagipula kau tidak pernah menang dariku, Shintarou."

_Well_, Akashi terpaksa harus mengaku bahwa ia memang menggoda adiknya yang _tsundere_ itu, mengakibatkan pintu ruang baca dibanting sepenuh hati oleh Midorima yang jengkel. Akashi menyeringai sesaat sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

"Aniki, aku mau main basket!"

Seruan menggelegar sekaligus pintu yang didobrak tanpa perasaan membuat Akashi berjengit, melemparkan tatapan tersangar yang ia miliki ke si pelaku kejahatan. Ternyata adiknya yang lain, Aomine Daiki. Ada apa dengan adik-adiknya yang bergantian mengganggu pekerjaannya? _He's _so_ gonna punish them_ bila 'Acara Mengganggu Akashi' ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Setelah belasan tahun tinggal di sini, kurasa kau sudah tahu lapangan basket terletak di halaman belakang. Ini ruang baca." Kemudian Akashi teringat sesuatu. "Daiki, aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi benarkah sebodoh itu hingga bermain basket dalam cuaca sedingin ini?"

"Siapa juga yang mau main basket di halaman belakang? Bisa mati beku tahu!" seru Aomine jengkel. "Kita kan punya lapangan _indoor_."

Menghela napas, ia menatap adiknya serius. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak ke lapangan _indoor_?"

Lelaki bertampang sangar itu diam sejenak sebelum berdeham pelan. "Kupikir Aniki mungkin mau ikut main."

Hening.

Yang bisa dipikirkan Akashi saat itu adalah sejak kapan Aomine ingin main basket bersama dengannya? Tadi Midorima mengajaknya main shogi, sekarang gantian Aomine. Belum lagi perkataan Murasakibara yang aneh. Kenapa adik-adiknya _out of character_ begini sih? Sindrom _keanehan-karena-terlalu-bahagia-di-hari-natal _mungkin?

Akhirnya jawaban Akashi hanya "Aku masih harus belajar, Daiki."

Seperti juga Midorima, ekspresi Aomine tampak kecewa sesaat. Lelaki itu kemudian mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. "Oke." Lalu menghilang di balik pintu ruang baca.

Kali ini Akashi tidak langsung mengarahkan manik heterokromnya ke laptop karena ia yakin dua adiknya yang tersisa akan masuk ke ruang baca juga. Benar saja. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Seijuurou-_niisan_, ini Tetsuya. Boleh aku masuk?"

Yah, setidaknya yang ini bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya."

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok lelaki mungil bersurai biru langit yang Akashi kenal dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Akashi sembari membungkuk sedikit. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Kalau dibanding tiga orang sebelum ini, tidak, kau tidak mengganggu," tukas Akashi, terdengar agak jengkel saat menyebut soal tiga adiknya yang tadi. "Duduk, Tetsuya. Aku ingin tahu apa kalian memang merencanakan sesuatu."

Kuroko duduk dengan wajah ragu-ragu. "Tidak ada rencana apapun. Hanya saja Ryouta-_kun_ berpikir—"

"Ah, jadi ini ulah Ryouta," potong Akashi cepat. Sepertinya ia mulai bisa memahami kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang ada. "Aku seharusnya tahu tidak mungkin Atsushi berani menanyakan _maiubou_ yang kusembunyikan, Shintarou tidak akan menggangguku di ruang baca, dan Daiki jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah mengajakku bermain basket."

"Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan," sergah Kuroko, menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Ryouta-_kun_ hanya berpikir bahwa Seijuurou-_niisan_ mungkin butuh—"

"—ketenangan untuk belajar," sambung Akashi, menyelesaikan kalimat Kuroko dan membuat lelaki itu terdiam. Sepertinya Kuroko menyesal telah membuat Akashi terusik dengan kehadiran mereka. "Nyatanya Ryouta tidak memberikan apa yang sangat kubutuhkan melainkan merampas ketenangan itu dariku."

Perasaan sedih dan sakit hati berkelebat di iris biru langit Kuroko. "Apa keberadaan kami begitu mengganggu?"

"Kau tahu bagiku kalian lebih penting dari apapun. Tapi kau juga tahu kalau aku tidak suka diganggu saat sedang belajar."

Kuroko menggigit bibir, menahan diri agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang akan membuat Akashi marah nantinya. Akhirnya ia menghela napas dan berdiri dari kursi. "Aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggu. Untuk yang lain juga, aku mewakili mereka meminta maaf," kata Kuroko seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Aku permisi dulu, Seijuurou-_niisan_."

Akashi melihat Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Kuroko, tahu bahwa sudah tiba giliran adiknya yang satu lagi—yang paling bawel dan berisik—untuk masuk ke ruang baca, mengganggunya. Ia berinisiatif untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi sebelum emosinya benar-benar meledak. Ia kan masih harus mempelajari berkas perusahaan yang jumlahnya banyak.

Siapa sangka ia akan menemukan keempat adiknya berkumpul di depan pintu ruang baca dengan ekspresi terkejut?

"Nii-_chin_ / Nii-_san_ / Aniki / Nii-_cchi_!"

Mereka **memang** merencanakan 'Acara Mengganggu Akashi' rupanya.

"Giliranmu kan, Ryouta?" Akashi mendengus tajam, memelototi lelaki bersurai pirang bernama Kise Ryouta. "Sayangnya, aku tidak mau kau masuk. Aku yang paling tahu bisa semenyebalkan apa kau jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu."

Manik madu Kise melebar. "Kenapa Nii-_cchi_ bilang begitu-_ssu_? Aku kan cuma—"

Akashi mengangkat sebelah tangan, tidak mau mendengar alasan _absurd_ yang diucapkan Kise. "Tahun depan aku punya tanggung jawab untuk menggantikan Ayah, tidak seperti kalian. Jadi tolong jangan menggangguku lagi. Terutama kau, Ryouta."

Dilihatnya mata Kise memerah. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan karena Akashi tahu Kise memang mudah menangis. Yang mengejutkan adalah ketika ia sadar mata keempat adiknya yang lain sama merahnya dengan mata Kise. Pegangannya pada gagang pintu mengerat.

"Aku akan mengunci pintu jadi kuminta kalian agar tidak mendobraknya."

Selesai berkata begitu, Akashi kembali ke dalam, mengunci pintu, dan membenamkan diri di sofa terdekat. Ia yakin ia masih mampu belajar dengan mengabaikan kondisi adik-adiknya, tapi masalahnya adalah ia tidak setega itu hingga tidak peduli dengan saudaranya sendiri. Jujur, ia penasaran kenapa mereka ngotot ingin mengusiknya hingga nyaris menangis begitu. Dari posisinya duduk, ia bisa mendengar Aomine mencoba melarang Kise mengetuk pintu.

Kise tidak merespon Aomine melainkan memanggil namanya.

"Seijuurou-_niicchi_."

Kelopak mata Akashi terpejam mendengar suara yang diselimuti kesedihan, kekecewaan, kehilangan, penyesalan, juga sakit hati yang mendalam. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia tidak pernah dengan sengaja ingin menyakiti adiknya.

Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan yang teramat lembut, seakan yang mengetuk sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk mengetuk lebih keras.

.

_"Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been."_

_Kumohon, aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Orang-orang bertanya di mana kau._

.

_"They say 'stop bother him' and I'm trying to."_

_Mereka bilang 'berhenti mengganggunya' dan aku mencoba._

.

_"You know I'm right out here for you. Just let me in."_

_Kau tahu aku ada di sini untukmu. Tolong biarkan aku masuk._

.

_"We only have each other. It's just you and us."_

_Kita hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Hanya kau dan kami._

.

_"What are we gonna do without you?"_

_Apa yang harus kami lakukan tanpamu?_

.

"Seijuurou-_niicchi_."

Sekali lagi, namanya mengalun dari bibir Kise. Ia tahu Kise sedang menangis sekarang, ia bisa mendengar isakan lelaki itu lewat celah kecil di bawah pintu. Kenapa masih bertahan sampai seperti itu saat ia jelas-jelas sudah menyatakan ketidaksukaannya pada mereka, Akashi tidak tahu.

.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

_Apa kau mau membuat boneka salju?_

* * *

Kise tahu Akashi tidak akan keluar.

Ia tahu ia telah membuat Akashi marah. Namun ia bersumpah bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengganggu Akashi. Ia hanya ingin mengajak kakaknya bermain supaya kakaknya bisa bersantai dan bebas dari tanggung jawab meski hanya untuk hari ini. Ia ingin mereka merayakan natal bersama lagi seperti lima tahun lalu ketika ayah mereka masih hidup. Ia rindu sosok Akashi yang selalu ada untuk mereka berlima, melindungi dan menyayangi mereka.

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Ia begitu merindukan Akashi, sangat rindu hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

"Seijuurou-_niicchi_," panggilnya dengan suara bergetar, berharap untuk sekali ini saja Akashi akan menjawab. "_Do you want to build a snowman_?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kenangan natal lima tahun lalu mendadak menyerbu pikiran dan hati Kise. Bagaimana mereka berenam berlibur di Hokkaido, bermain ski di sana, juga sama-sama membuat boneka salju di depan villa ayah mereka. Saat itu, sang ayah bahkan duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang ada dan memperhatikan mereka—meski raut wajah pria itu masih terlihat tegas dan galak. Mereka begitu senang, bahagia, dan tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan kehilangan sosok tegas itu seminggu kemudian saat tahun baru.

Satu hal yang ia ingat di hari pemakaman ayah mereka adalah Akashi tidak menangis.

Kakaknya tidak menangis, melainkan mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari pengacara bahwa nama yang tertulis di sebelah kalimat orang yang akan mewarisi perusahaan Akashi adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Sejak surat wasiat itu dibacakan—ia dan empat saudara tirinya mewarisi kekayaan ayah mereka—Akashi menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk sekolah dan mengurung diri di ruang baca.

Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri mengingat itu dan ia mendekatkan diri pada pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua yang membatasi dirinya dengan Akashi. Ia berpikir, dengan melakukan itu, maka ia akan semakin dekat dengan kakaknya. Sialnya, itu malah membuat ia terjatuh ketika pintunya terbuka.

Kise melompat berdiri dan membelalak kaget. "S-Seijuurou-_niicchi_…."

Akashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam serta mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka wajah Kise yang basah karena air mata.

"K-Kenapa—"

"Sudah kubilang kau bisa sangat menyebalkan kalau sedang menginginkan sesuatu."

Kise dan empat orang lainnya menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku—" Akashi menghela napas panjang. "—maaf. Sepertinya kematian Ayah benar-benar membuatku terguncang. Akhirnya aku jadi melarikan diri ke tumpukan berkas perusahaan."

Akashi menatap adiknya yang masih membeku satu per satu. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin sudah agak terlambat, tapi—" Ia tampak ragu-ragu. "—apa kalian mau membuat boneka salju bersama?"

* * *

**MURASAKIBARA**

Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak Nii-_chin_ berhenti mengurung diri di ruang baca. Ah, itu berarti Nii-_chin_ juga sudah mewarisi perusahaan Akashi, ya? Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku kalau Nii-_chin_ akan jadi seperti Ayah, tegas dan berwibawa. Tapi aku selalu tahu Nii-_chin_ memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin. Dialah pemimpin kami—adik-adiknya—dan sekarang dialah Chairman sekaligus CEO perusahaan Ayah. Syukurlah kedudukan itu tidak membuat Nii-_chin_ menjaga jarak dari kami.

"Atsushi."

Aku menoleh pada Nii-_chin_ yang duduk di sampingku di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia sedang mengulurkan _box_ berukuran sedang sambil tersenyum tipis padaku. "Apa ini?" tanyaku, menerima _box_ tersebut.

"Anggap saja hadiah untukmu."

"Apa hari ini aku ulang tahun?"

Tangannya terulur membelai surai unguku dengan lembut. "Bukan, Atsushi. Memangnya aku tidak boleh memberi hadiah untuk adikku sendiri di hari-hari biasa? Coba buka."

Perlahan, kutarik pita yang mengikat _box_ itu dengan rapi sebelum membuka tutupnya. Mataku berbinar begitu sadar apa isi dari _box_ itu. Cokelat. Banyak sekali cokelat. Sudah jelas itu produk baru dari cokelat impor yang belum dijual di Jepang. "Nii-_chin_…." Aku tidak tahu bagaimana berterimakasih padanya.

Kulihat ia menyeringai. "Sama-sama, Atsushi."

Dan suasana kekeluargaan di antara kami hancur lebur karena teriakan "Aku juga mau-_ssu_!" yang berasal dari Ryou-_chin_. Dasar pengganggu.

"Kemarin sudah kan, Ryouta." Ekspresi Nii-_chin_ terlihat agak jengkel dari samping.

"_Mou_, kemarin ya kemarin, hari ini ya hari ini." Ryou-_chin_ mulai merajuk sembari mengguncang lengan Nii-_chin_, yang dibalas Nii-_chin_ dengan menaikkan suara serta mendorong Ryou-_chin_ menjauh. Akibatnya Ryou-_chin_ mengungsi ke sofa di seberang aku dan Nii-_chin_ dengan tampang cemberut.

"Ryou—"

"Ryouta."

"Iya, iya! Maaf aku bersikap menyebalkan-_ssu_!"

Aku mengerjap. Padahal tadinya aku ingin membagi cokelat dari Nii-_chin_. Ah, sekarang ekspresi Nii-_chin_ berubah jahil. Akhir-akhir ini Nii-_chin_ sering sekali deh berekspresi seperti itu. Nii-_chin_ berjalan ke belakang Ryou-_chin_ dan memeluk Ryou-_chin_, tidak lupa mengecup ubun-ubunnya.

"Kau memang menyebalkan."

Tangis Ryou-_chin_ meledak bersamaan dengan _timing_-ku menguap. Entah kebetulan atau mungkin juga karena aku sudah bosan mendengar Ryou-_chin_ menangis. Bodoh sekali sih. Aku saja tahu maksud Nii-_chin_ itu Nii-_chin_ menyayangi Ryou-_chin_. Iya kan, Nii-_chin_?

Tiba-tiba Nii-_chin_ menatap ke arahku. Lalu ia tersenyum seolah-olah bisa membaca apa yang baru saja kupikirkan. Eh, tapi Nii-_chin_ memang bisa membaca pikiran orang… kan?

* * *

**MIDORIMA**

Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

Semenjak Nii-_san_ mewarisi jabatan Ayah, kupikir waktu kami bermain shogi akan berkurang. Rupanya malah bertambah. Awalnya jelas aku senang karena bisa bersama Nii-_san_, tapi lama-kelamaan kok aku jadi kesal karena terus-terusan kalah melawan Nii-_san_. Kali ini, aku bertekad untung menang darinya.

Setelah merenung cukup lama, akhirnya aku menjulurkan tangan untuk memindahkan salah satu pion di papan shogi. Saat itu jugalah ponsel Nii-_san_ berdering.

"Tahan dulu, Shintarou," perintah Nii-_san_ tegas sebelum menjawab teleponnya. Sepertinya dari perusahaan. "Kau memintaku ke sana padahal di jadwalku tertulis hari ini tidak ada kegiatan. Kau tahu aku tidak menolerir kesalahan, kan? Aku tidak butuh sekretaris yang tidak bisa menyusun jadwal dengan benar, jadi carikan aku yang baru."

Aku meringis mendengar nada tajam pada suara Nii-_san_. Pasti telepon dari Kazuhisa, asisten Ayah. Kasihan dia harus mendengar suara sadis Nii-_san_ atas kesalahan yang diperbuat orang lain. Mencari masalah dengan Nii-_san_, entah aku harus bilang sekretaris itu bodoh atau berani. Aku yang _tsundere_ ini saja mengakui kalau Nii-_san_ mengerikan.

"Saat ini aku sedang mengerjakan hal lain. Apa pantas menyuruhku berhenti karena aku diberikan jadwal yang salah? Tunggu satu jam."

Dengan itu Nii-_san_ memutus sepihak sambungan telepon dan memberiku isyarat untuk melanjutkan permainan shogi kami yang sempat terhenti. Namun lagi-lagi ponsel Nii-_san_ berdering. Aku bisa melihat kakakku yang sadis itu langsung melotot pada ponselnya.

"Kazuhisa, sudah kubilang tunggu—" Nii-_san_ terdiam, raut wajah dan suaranya berubah lembut. "—Ada apa menelepon, Ryouta?" Nii-_san_ menyeringai. "Kita punya tujuh supir. Kenapa aku yang harus menjemputmu di stasiun gara-gara kau dicopet?"

Saat Nii-_san_ mau membalas jawaban Ryouta, telepon itu sepertinya terputus. Ia mengernyit menatap ponselnya. "Mungkin baterainya habis," gumam Nii-_san_, entah ditujukan padaku atau bicara sendiri. "Jangan sentuh papannya, Shintarou. Aku akan tahu kalau kau melanggar perintahku. Karena aku selalu benar."

Aku memutar mata sebelum menyadari arti ucapan Nii-_san_. "Kau mau pergi ke stasiun?"

Jawaban Nii-_san_ hanya berupa seringaian. "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau dicopet, Shintarou."

"Jangan mengatakan hal sial begitu _nanodayo_," dengusku sebal. "Bagaimana kalau benar-benar terjadi?"

Nii-_san_ tidak menjawab melainkan berjalan pergi dengan langkah lebar. Padahal telepon dari perusahaan saja disuruh menunggu satu jam. Apa Ryouta sepenting itu bagi Nii-_san_? Lebih penting dari perusahaan Akashi?

* * *

**AOMINE**

Ryouta benar.

Aniki memang memperhatikanku saat aku sedang bermain basket. Aku sendiri yang memastikan dengan diam-diam melirik Aniki yang duduk di salah satu bangku di halaman. Aniki tidak tahu aku meliriknya karena aku bisa merasakan tatapannya terpaku pada bagaimana aku bergerak bersama bola. Akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan oleh Aniki. Takut, was-was, tidak nyaman, tapi ada juga perasaan senang dan bangga dengan diriku sendiri.

"Daiki-_cchi_, fokus dong. Jangan mentang-mentang aku selalu kalah melawanmu, kau jadi santai-santai begitu."

Seruan Ryouta membuatku menoleh ke pemuda pirang yang tengah cemberut. "Makanya jangan lemah, aku kan jadi malas juga," kataku sengaja menggodanya.

Pipinya menggembung seketika dan dalam sekejap mata ia sudah berlari ke tempat Aniki. Oi, oi, ngapain dia ke sana? Mau mengadukanku, ya? "Nii-_cchi_, aku di-_bully_ sama Daiki-_cchi_!"

"Nggak! Fitnah kau!"

"Beneran kok-_ssu_! Daiki-_cchi hidoi_!"

"Aku kan cuma memberitahumu kenyataan."

"Tuh kan! Seijuurou-_niicchi_!"

"Diam, Ryouta."

Aku menyeringai menang saat mendengar Aniki menegur Ryouta. Lelaki pirang itu terdiam dan menatap Aniki dengan tatapan yang seolah bilang 'Nii-_cchi_ pengkhianat! Kau seharusnya membelaku-_ssu'_. Ah, kenapa sih dia dramatis sekali? Aku kan hanya bercanda.

"Jangan dengarkan Daiki. Biasanya yang mengatai orang lain payah lebih payah dari pada yang dikatai."

HAH? MAKSUD LO APE, ANIKI?

Ryouta mengerjap sebelum tertawa menyetujui kata-kata Aniki. Kenapa keadaannya jadi terbalik begini sih? Bukannya tadi aku yang dibela? Kok rasanya sekarang mereka bekerja sama untuk mengataiku? Dasar si Ryouta itu. Wajahnya kelihatan bahagia sekali dan sekarang ia melompat-lompat menjauhi aku dan Aniki. Menyebalkan.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Ryouta, tapi bisakah kau tunjukkan rasa sukamu itu dengan cara yang lebih baik dari mengatainya?"

Wajahku memerah karena dituduh sembarangan seperti itu. Mata Aniki sepertinya perlu diperiksa kalau dia merasa tindakanku tadi berarti aku suka Ryouta. "Apa sih, Aniki? Ngaco!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengatainya. Aku yakin tanpa berkata seperti itu pun, semua juga tahu kalau Ryouta masih harus banyak belajar untuk mengalahkan permainanmu yang tanpa celah itu."

Mendadak aku merasa panas setelah mendengar pujian Aniki. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis padaku sebelum menekuni novel yang ia bawa. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Aniki memujiku, juga pertama kalinya Aniki melarangku mengatai orang lain. Biasanya dia tidak pernah peduli bila aku mengatai orang. Apa karena yang kukatai kali ini adalah Ryouta?

* * *

**KUROKO**

Minggu lalu, aku dan Ryouta-_kun_ berjanji akan membantu Seijuurou-_niisan_ untuk memilah file-file dalam ruang kerja Ayah. Nii-_san_ bilang ia ingin membuang berkas tak terpakai daripada menumpuk karena mulai sekarang ia akan menggunakan ruang kerja Ayah—dulu hanya pelayan yang membersihkan ruang kerja setiap hari dan Kazuhisa, yang pernah menginjak ruangan itu sejak Ayah meninggal. Namun mendadak Ryouta-_kun_ bilang dia ada acara _one-on-one_ dengan Daiki-_kun_. Alhasil kini aku duduk di ruang kerja Ayah berdua saja dengan Nii-_san_.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku memaksa Ryouta-_kun_ ke mari."

Nii-_san_ tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Lagipula dia hanya akan mengacak-acak ruangan ini."

Aku mengangguk saja mendengar itu lalu fokus dengan berkas yang diberikan Nii-_san_ padaku. Ada beberapa yang tidak kumengerti, namun saat aku mendongak untuk bertanya pada Nii-_san_, lelaki itu sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Senyum yang tadi ia tunjukkan padaku masih bertahan di wajahnya.

"Seijuurou-_niisan_?"

Ia menoleh padaku kemudian berdeham pelan. "Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud berkas ini," kataku sembari mengulurkan berkas itu pada Nii-_san_.

"Ah, yang ini biar aku saja. Kau ambil yang lain di kotak merah itu."

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan dan aku lagi-lagi menemukan berkas dengan penjelasan-penjelasan yang tak kumengerti. Kuangkat kepala ke arah Nii-_san_, mendapati Nii-_san_ kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Mendadak, aku sadar bahwa jendela di ruang kerja Ayah mengarah tepat ke halaman belakang.

Halaman tempat lapangan _outdoor_ yang sekarang sedang digunakan Ryouta-_kun_ dan Daiki-_kun_ untuk _one-on-one_.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku memanggil Ryouta-_kun_ ke mari."

Manik heterokrom Nii-_san_ memicing ke arahku. "Itu tidak perlu."

"Tapi—" _Nii-_san_ terus menatap Ryouta-_kun_. Apa Nii-_san_ mengira aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian?_

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya. Aku minta maaf karena membiarkanmu bekerja sendiri." Lelaki itu menarik gorden jendela hingga tertutup rapat. "Kadang aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihat Daiki bermain."

"_Apa_?"

Alis Nii-_san_ terangkat. "Kenapa kau terlihat kaget begitu?"

Wajahku memerah malu. "Ah, kupikir Seijuurou-_niisan_ memperhatikan Ryouta-_kun_."

Nii-_san_ tampak memproses kata-kataku sebelum menyeringai. "Aku memang memperhatikan Ryouta. Sekaligus memperhatikan Daiki juga. Bahkan Shintarou, Atsushi, dan…" Nii-_san_ menyentuh kepalaku. "…Tetsuya."

Aku diam, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Ah, sekarang kau tahu aku suka memperhatikan adik-adikku," ujar Nii-_san_ tampak gusar. "Kuharap kau tidak menyamakan aku dengan _stalker_."

Aku mengerjap, mengamati Nii-_san_. Lelaki itu kelihatannya serius dengan apa yang ia katakan. Kemudian aku tertawa pelan. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

Ah, Nii-_san_ yang seperti ini memang lebih baik dibandingkan Nii-_san_ yang suka mengurung diri. Mungkin aku dan yang lain harus berterima kasih pada Ryouta-_kun_ karena telah mengembalikan Nii-_san_ seperti sedia kala.

* * *

Bangun pagi, sikat gigi, mikirin soal nulis, mikirin soundtrack 'Frozen', dan akhirnya jadilah fic ini. Seperti yang ditulis di disclaimer, liriknya agak saya ubah agar sesuai dengan sikon. Makasih sudah membaca! ^^


End file.
